


Four Definitions of Love

by HathorAroha



Series: Frozen Fandom Month Stories [14]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Frohana Week, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4371608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HathorAroha/pseuds/HathorAroha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The four loves that thread throughout "Frozen", split into four drabbles with 100 words each.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Definitions of Love

**FAMILIAL  
**  
The weight of two healthy new-born daughters in their arms.  
  
The protective arms of a darling sister, keeping her little kin safe from nightmares.  
  
The grief—dark as a moonless, winter’s night—as two girls lose their dear mama and papa at sea.  
  
A sister longing to reach out, to demand an explanation—what had she ever done to be shut out so long?  
  
The same sister races out, apologises, willing to make it all better.  
  
A sister mourning, her world empty, because her little sister is gone.  
  
Two dear sisters embracing, tight, they never want to let go.

* * *

  **EROS  
**  
The fantasy of romance, the happily-ever-afters Anna always dreamed about.

He is charming, gorgeous, and so sympathetic. She is no longer alone. It’s true love.  
  
Broken fantasies, left to die, betrayed by whom she believed was her “true love”. She was a fool—love didn’t exist, not for her.  
  
But wait, you! Her true love returns, racing to save Anna, and stops, numb with shock, as she transforms into ice, her last breath a brief mist, soon gone.  
  
But, lo, her heart warms, beats once more. And soon, but a few days later, Kristoff and Anna share a kiss.

* * *

 **PLATONIC**  
  
The sisters love each other, the best of friends, always getting into mischief together. They think the other the best friend in the whole wide world.  
  
Friendship fades, and soon, a teenaged Anna ceases to knock at her door, only to return, three years hence, to be with Elsa. She is not alone.  
  
A recalled shared love for chocolate, Elsa’s mischievousness sees Anna’s toes stepped on by a duke’s questionable “dance talents”.  
  
She searches for her friend as she gains a new friend or two. Snowmen count, don’t they?  
  
One gives her life to save her best friend.

* * *

 **UNCONDITIONAL  
**  
Their first daughter—born with sorcery. They could’ve had her put away, but didn’t. They loved Elsa.  
  
A locked door separates two sisters. Anna could’ve given up, forgot about Elsa, but didn’t. She loved Elsa.  
  
Elsa hears Anna’s apology, but she forgives her. She understands. But Anna should go back, where she can be free, safe. She loves Anna.  
  
She hears it before she sees Hans with his sword held high, ready to kill Elsa.

Nothing else matters, but to stop Hans, arm outstretched, her last cry defiant as ice consumes her.  
  
“You sacrificed yourself for me?”  
  
“I love you.”


End file.
